


Draconian

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [44]
Category: Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Isard's Revenge; Hobbie deals with being on an Imperial base, and losing his best friend, rather badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draconian

He never expected to be back on an Imperial base, unless it was in cuffs and a cell leading up to his execution as a deserter. Hobbie was standing, alone, in the quarters he had been assigned, not really seeing the room. The Rogues were all given private rooms, probably so they couldn’t speak freely with one another. He would have given anything to not be alone, but he wasn’t sure if he would be allowed to go to someone else’s room, or if the guards standing outside in the corridor would prevent it due to their draconian regulations.

Hobbie also wasn’t sure who he would speak to, and he didn’t want to add to the burdens that Wedge and Tycho were already feeling. He could see the strain on both of them. Tycho probably due to the fact that Winter once again thought that he was dead and he couldn’t do anything to tell her he was alright, and finding out that Isard was still alive and hadn’t been killed by his proton torpedo at Thyferra. Wedge because he had to hold everything together for the squadron and deal with Isard and the Imps, as well as knowing that the people he considered to be as close as family thought he was dead.

Hobbie didn’t have that worry. There wasn’t anyone in the universe that would be waiting for news about him, there wasn’t anyone out there who loved him. All he had was the squadron, and he had just lost his wingmate, and then his best-friend, and the one time he wished he could share the grief with someone he felt like it wouldn’t matter. There was a knot of pain that had formed in his chest and nothing seemed to make it go away. He felt invisible among the Rogues, he felt alone, and he felt as though he might cry.

Standing in the middle of his silent room, wearing an Imperial black flight suit, he was light-headed from all of the things that he felt and couldn’t express, and he had to sit down before he fell. Hobbie had always known that he would lose more, if not his own life then his friends, but he didn’t expect to feel so alone and that was the thing that crushed him the most. Without being able to share his grief at losing Wes, without being able to share the unreality of being here in this place and in these circumstances with Tycho, who probably felt something similar, he was adrift. He just wanted someone to see him, to tell him it would be alright in the end, and to be a friend because he suddenly felt as though he didn’t have any left.

Reaching up to rub his eyes he found that his face was wet and he couldn’t remember when the tears had spilled over, but once he finds that he has started crying, he can’t stop. He slumps over on the couch, his face in his hands, and loses himself until there is a touch on his back which jolts him back to the present. Wedge is there, looking at him with such shocked concern that he almost asks what was wrong before remembering, and Tycho is on his other side, sitting on the couch next to him and rubbing his back slowly. Hobbie wants to stop crying, to ask why they were there, but he can’t find enough air to speak. It doesn’t matter though because Wedge is moving to sit next to him, trembling with his own repressed emotions, and Tycho is putting an arm around him, and he finally feels as though he isn’t alone anymore.


End file.
